Up and Gone
by Hilt
Summary: It's all fun and games, right?


**Disclaimer:** Hey guys! This is a new story, and it takes place 6 years after the 5th book. (Sorry it's a pretty long chapter.) If you haven't read so much as the first Max Ride book, I don't know how you got yourself here, because you'll be lost as heck when I don't recap the original story for you. Anyway, It's going to start of a little confusing, but by the 4th chapter at the latest you'll be filled in on the current situation. Please bear with me! And I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters and whatnot. Onward!

**Max:**

I stood at my too-big window and gazed down at the busy streets four floors below me. I guess I shouldn't complain since I'm livin' it up in the NYC, and not to mention one heck of an apartment. Not the bland closet-sized kind you're thinking of. More like an upscale, modern thing. It's all thanks to Angel and her mind control. I told her not to use it on normal people… but the way she got the owner of the complex to hand over the room keys was just so darn CUTE! But I can complain about Total, Akila, and the freaky winged mutant puppies running around the apartment. I can't believe Total and Akila just celebrated their 6th anniversary. Time flies.

'Cute tee? Check. Rockin' pants? Check. Amazing kicks? Not check.' I thought to myself while kicking off the painful black flats Angel gave me and trading them for my combat boots.

"MAAAX! GET YOUR BOOTY DOWN HERE IT'S TIME TO GO!" I heard Nudge scream from downstairs.

"Come one Max!" My baby Angel chimed, practically bouncing out of her denim mini. I'm gonna have to have a talk with her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." I trailed off, taking one last look at myself in the artsy full length mirror. I had on a gray tank, one of those long ones that you could wear as a dress, black leggings, my bling (being a light pile of gold necklaces and a mix of bracelets), and my trusty combat boots. Caked with mud. Just the way I like em.

"You look beautiful…" Angel said with a reassuring smile. "…Except for those shoes. What happened to the flats I bought you?" she asked. I blushed, whistling and stealthily slid the shoes under my bed.

"Must have gotten donated with that last bag of clothes we sent out… Darn. I loved those shoes." I said with mock disappointment.

"Oh no! Well that's okay. I can buy you a new pair!" Angel seemed to gleam with satisfaction. Hoorah. "But for now you can wear these!" She said, whipping out a pair of gladiators (The sandal..) faster than I could say "Don't do it!"

"Oh, but I uh… wouldn't want to um. Stretch them out." I said sheepishly.

"Max. It's these or the flats." She said, holding them both up infront of me. "I can read minds, remember? Besides. We don't donate our clothes. We're like the people that have to accept charity."

Poo.

And yeah, just because we have a fancy apartment doesn't mean I let Angel mind control us all the fancy clothing we want. It's just not right.

_Go for the sandals. At least you'll still be able to feel your feet by the end of the night._

'Thanks Jeb. But you think you could figure out how to let me keep the boots without offending her?' I thought back at my voice. Oh right. You didn't know? I have a voice inside my head. But it's really Jeb. Weird, right? Not when you're a 20 year old mutant bird kid like me!

"Sandals" I said grumpily. "Max, it's your birthday and you'll look cute whether you want to or not." Angel said with a creepy intensity.

"Nice to know I have options. And I thought the saying was, 'It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to.' Not look cute."

"Well we're changing it" Angel said with a smile.

I grumbled as I forced the sandals on.

"I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK DOWN HERE!" Nudge shouted

"Okay okay! Lets roll." I said coolly, as Angel and I strode downstairs. Nudge practically threw everyone out the door and into our nice lil' Jeep. Why'd we get a jeep you ask? No roof, detatchable doors, perfect for a up and away incase some flyboys come our way. Or if Gazzy's butt has an episode.

"Okay. Rule one. No alcohol for any of us. We may look of age, but we don't need to get any FUIs (Flying Under the Influence). And Iggy, no bombs. Gazzy. If you have to go, go outside. We don't want a repeat of last time." I said sternly. Last time as in, last time we went to a club Gazzy had such bad gas he managed to light a bottle of rum on fire with... his… You know. We're still not allowed back in there. "Nudge, no sneaking boys home. Angel, no controlling drunken men's thoughts. Fang…" As I said his name, everything stopped and our faces fell.

"He's gone Max." Iggy looked in my direction sadly.

Fang… where are you? Against my wanting to cry, I pulled my face together quickly. "Not Max, as of now I'm Caroline. And you are…" "Roger" Iggy stated. I looked at the rest of the flock.

"Monica (Nudge)."

"Daniel (Gazzy)."

"Emily (Angel)."

"Right." I replied. Hey, the names aren't amazing… but they were kind of made up on the spot. "Now. Lets roll. Literally." I smiled at my cheesy pun as I backed out of the parking lot outside of the apartment complex and zoomed down the street.

**And now a word from moi: **Please, please review, and constructive criticism is nice! If there's something you don't like, please tell me. Just don't be a jerk about the review. If my story sucks, why are you reading it? Sheesh. If you still haven't caught on, here's what you should know so far, in Q & A form!! Yay!

**Where is the Flock!?**

The flock (excluding Fang) are living in a fancy-schmancy apartment in New York City.

**Where is Fang though?**

Well I'm not telling! Yet.

**Why is Max 20!?**

Dude, I already told you it's been 6 years since the 5th book. When she was 14. 14 plus 6 equals 20.

How can they afford such a nice apartment but not all this cool clothing and whatnot?

Because Angel mind controlled the poor man into giving them the living space, and Max doesn't want her mind controlling anyone else.

Is this apartment even cool?

Well. Yes. I just haven't described it yet.

Aren't they too young for clubbing?

Are they too young for wings?

Is it Max's birthin' day?

Duh. It's been clearly stated.

Blahblah?

Ask me in your review if you have anymore questions.

**5 reviews gets another chapter?**

Peace, Love, and Reviews! Again, sorry this chapter was so long and confusing.


End file.
